By way of background, there are various fastener applications wherein decorative features are desired. Such applications include, but are not limited to, automotive wheel fasteners such as lug bolts and lug nuts. To provide a decorative effect, the exposed head portions of such fasteners are sometimes fitted with a cap having an attractive surface finish, such as chrome plating, PVD coating, etc.